


~The Piercing~

by LilKjay (orphan_account)



Series: Her Master [4]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Cum Swallowing, Dom!Cullen, Dum/sub, F/M, Intimate piercing, Jealousy, Mild Painplay, Multi, NSFW, Nipple Play, Oh and Cullen also licks wine from her skin, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Rules, Safewords, Unrequited Crush, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, bad memories, how do I tag this?, thoughts of a sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LilKjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was supposed to be part of the third Chapter of another Oneshot (~The Massage~). But as always my Muse decided to do what she wants, and I was too lazy to keep her in check. And so here we are:<br/>A new story about Dom!Cullen and his submissive Rina. </p><p>We get a little insight about her thoughts on the Relationship with her Master, as well as her feelings. Also: Discussion of an intimate piercing - and of course smut. I mean... It´s Dom!Cullen, yes? ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	~The Piercing~

**Author's Note:**

> For those who haven´t read the other oneshots, I recommend to read '~The Massage~' first. It explains some of the rules that are mentioned in this Oneshot.
> 
> Explanation of the Colors:  
> "Some partners may also have different gradations of safewords, such as  
> -green to mean "Okay" or even "harder" or "more",  
> -yellow to mean "slow down" or "stop doing that" without stopping the scene, and  
> -red to mean "stop the scene".  
> In this fashion, a dominant partner may ask the submissive partner "What is your color?" to check with a submissive partner without having to stop the scene."  
> (Thank you, Wikipedia :D)

 

* * *

 

 

 

With a smile of adoration she released her Master´s throbbing cock, and swallowed the creamy sweetness of his release after an approving nod of him. Licking her lips afterwards, she watched how he turned away and walked over to his desk. Rina bit her bottom lip, turquoise eyes gliding over his perfect form. The muscles in his back moved with every step he took, several scars in different intensity marring his sun kissed skin. Golden eyes ringed with sapphire glanced over to her, and a satisfied smile grazed his full lips, as he uncorked the bottle and poured its contents into the goblet. The scent of red wine wafted through the air, intense, sweet and heady. Pinot noir, she knew that bouquet meanwhile by heart. It was her Master´s favorite, and one of the most expensive wines in all of Thedas. His eyes left her sitting form on the floor, and he began to sort through some parchments on his desk. In silence she watched him, admired him with an lovesick gaze.

 

They couldn't have been more different. He was broad shouldered and very tall, all muscle and power.She was small, delicate even, with pale almost unmarred skin. Hence for the thin scar on her abdomen, that she began to wear with pride. It marked the beginning of her new life. As his mistress. The only elven mistress in a group of five beautiful human women.  For a heartbeat her smile faltered, and more selfish thoughts entered her mind.

 _I want him for myself… I hate it when he is with others… But I will never be enough… I'm just an elf…_  Tears began to gather in her large eyes and she turned her head to the side. Resting her cheek on her right knee, she looked forlorn into nothingness. Pointed ears twitched as she heard him moving around, followed by the occasional rustling of parchment.

 _I love to be alone with him, even if he isn't paying me attention. He is a high ranked Templar, and what I have now, is more than many women can even dream off._ She remembered the looks of the noble women´s the other day, when he took her with him to the market. She was allowed to chose two sweets, for her pleasant company the night before. Knots had formed in her stomach at the lingering gazes, the swooning noises and wistful sighs.

Yes, Her Master was beautiful. The most beautiful man she had ever seen. Hair so golden and shimmering in the sun, always neatly combed back and with a hint of beeswax in them. Eyes just as golden, with the familiar Lyrium ring around the Irises, marking him as a member of the Templar Order. But while every other Templar had just and dull blue ring, she was convinced that the ring around his irises was pure sapphire. It glinted when he smiled or chuckled in amusement, glowed when he was displeased or Maker forbid, angry. She had been at the receiving end of his a few weeks ago, and it had almost crushed her how angry he had been.

 

When he finally had chosen her for the night again, she had been so nervous, conflicted and on the verge of crying. The whispers of the servants and other women in his harem had just stoked her fear, that her Master would cast her out. But instead she had proven herself worthy, and showed him that she was willing to endure, just to make him happy. A inaudible sigh left her pink pouty lips as she recalled their first night together, and heat began to pool anew in her belly. Goosebumps rose on her naked skin and she began to shiver, wrapping her hands around her knees more tightly.

Rina wondered what he had planned for tonight, but as soon as she had arrived she had noticed that he was in a good mood. It had eased down the anxiety she felt every time in the first few minutes when she was alone with him. Last time, she had pleasured him oral, and afterwards massaged him. He had even allowed her to be on top as he took her for the first time, a fact that none of the other women had believed her. ‘no, Master Cullen never lets a woman be on top!’ they had said with gleeful laughter, and called her a liar. But Rina knew better, and had decided since then that she wouldn't share any more information with the others. No. What happened between her Master and her… it was theirs. Theirs alone.

So deep in thought, she missed his nearing footsteps. As a shadow fell on her toes indicating that he had returned, she tensed in alarm. Ready to be reprimanded she got up in a flash, nearly knocking the goblet of wine of the Master Cullen´s hand. She hadn't realized how close he had stepped, and all blood left her face. Red wine spilled over the rim, trickling in small rivulets along the surface of the goblet. As they connected with his bare calloused hand, her eyes widened in horror. She sucked in a breath and her slender hands shot out and up, to curl around the Master´s wrist. To steady. To help. To prevent him from backhand her. Again. Anything. Oh Maker…

‘I'm so sorry Master! I didn't realized...!” She stammered in a high pitched tone, her eyes downcast in despair. Master Cullen made a low hissing sound, that made her shut up at once, as if he had slapped her. In the dimly lit room they stood and she thought her heart was going to burst. He said nothing, and it was worse than any reprimand he could give her. Silence meant displeasure. He had punished her with silence and ignorance before, as she had disobeyed. And now she had failed him again. Just now when she had thought that everything would be better. Tears prickled in her eyes and through her blurred vision, she watched in horror how the red wine, the expensive red wine, trickled over his wrist, then on her fingers. Transfixed she watched a single drop, that wandered along her pale skin, stopping short before the crook of her arm.

 

What happened next, she could have never predicted. Pink lips parted she watched in first horror, then surprise, then confusion what he did. Undisturbed by her hands around his wrist he lifted the goblet over her body. Rina stood perfectly still as the cool surface of the goblet touched the skin above her collarbone. Her nipples hardened and goosebumps rose, as Master Cullen ever so slowly began to tilt the goblet. A soft gasp escaped her, as he let a small amount of red wine trickle on her skin with purpose. He exhaled audibly and she felt his hands tighten around the goblet, as he pulled it away so it wouldn't disturb his field of vision. Then she looked down on herself.

Her eyes followed the small rivulet of dark red liquid, that slowly began its journey over her pale and naked skin. Like blood from a fresh wound, it left a trail between her small breasts and down, over the scar and the small bump of her belly. As it trickled in the thin patch of hair between her legs, she shivered unintentionally. It was a strange tickling sensation, and made heat rise in her cheeks. Hearing him exhale another time deeply, she dared to look up. Golden eyes ringed with sapphire where dark. Never she had seen such lust, such hunger in her Master's eyes. Not even that one time, when he had shared his favorite mistress with his best friend. They all had been jealous of her, lucky Alexia who was allowed to serve the Master and the King, while the rest of them was just allowed to watch.

The thought was wiped away from her thoughts as Master Cullen growled, and tore his gaze away from her sex, damp with arousal and now wine.

‘On the bed’ He ordered in a low tone and she swallowed, as his lustfilled gaze settled back on her face.

‘Now.’ he added and she complied, taking a step backwards and then slowly sat down on the bed. Dark golden eyes watched her in an enthralling intensity, and he lifted the goblet to his lips, taking a sip from the wine.

 

Rina bit her bottom lip and leaned back, then began to scoot backwards over the smooth dark red silken sheets that covered the large bed. The mattress was soft but she just noticed it faintly, her breath coming in small pants. His eyes hadn't left her for one second, and with every movement she made, she knew that she was smearing the red wine more over her skin, thickening the trail of red. Just as she was about to bend her knees to put herself on display for him, the Master´s large calloused hand grabbed her left ankle.

With a sharp tuck that sent equal heat and pain through her body he pulled her closer to the edge of the bed. Her tiptoes barely touched the ground, and in this position she had to arch her back a little, to be comfortable. Turquoise eyes flickered in nervousness up to her Master, who stepped between her spread thighs, taking another sip from the wine. His cock was twitching in lust, a sight that made her cheeks brighten and even darker shade of pink. The Master had his hand curled around the base, stroking himself very slow and deliberate. Full lips were parted and his eyes took in the sight of her, lying on his bed. Naked. With a trail of red from her collarbone to her sex.

 _He likes what he sees. He likes me. He is pleased._  Rina thought and a small shy smile grew on her lips. The red wine on her skin itched a little as it began to dry, but she forced herself to lie still. Her obedience was rewarded as he finally leaned forward and released the hold on his cock. As he slowly sank to his knees, her eyes followed him in uncertainty. Pulling her closer to him, so her ass was supported by his muscled thighs. His free hand slid along the side of her body, grazing the outer side of her thigh lovingly. More than that, she felt the heavy weight of his cock, half hard and resting on her pelvis like a promise. Precome oozed from the slit, a clear pearl that made her realize how much the sight must arouse him.

 

But then another feeling mixed with pride over the effect she had on him. Even though Master Cullen had already made her his two weeks ago, the nervous feeling in her stomach began to build. He had been gentle and tender, the first man who had not simply taken her, but also given in response. Once, it had been different. She had sex with men in the past, was no virgin since she was thirteen. For food and coin she had pleased these men in desperation, and her first time wasn't a fond memory. The sailor had taken with brutality what should be taken with care, and paid her sobbing self afterwards with a few coppers and three slices of hard bread. She had felt tainted, used. Had sprinted home in pain, her dress torn and the prize for her purity pressed against her chest. But Shianna had just scoffed at her, that she obviously had not been pleasant enough. Otherwise she would have received more goods as a payment. Her heart began to beat faster and clenched, and she began to feel dizzy. Turquoise eyes closed at the memory, painful even six years later.

‘Babe. Look at me’ Her Master said in a soft tone and she bit her bottom lip, as shame rose in her. Golden eyes were dark with lust still, but she thought she saw something else flicker in them. A emotion that made her feel warm. Safe. Protected. Loved.

His large hand, so unlike the Sailor´s because the Master was gentle, cupped her cheek, He wiped the tear away that had escaped her eye, and leaned more close. Faces inches apart, she inhaled the sweet mint and red wine on his breath, both grounding her as well as the heavy weight of his body on hers.

‘You are here, with me. We are in Kirkwall. In my Estate. You are safe.’ his voice was deep, the baritone resonating into her soul as his words soothed her. It was so surreal that he comforted her in a situation like this, but it also felt so right. It was a sign of how much her Master cared. Rina exhaled slowly and then nodded, her eyes glittering with unshed tears. She took several deep breaths, and slowly the knot of dread in her stomach loosened. Hot skin against hers, the feel of his body looming over her, it all began to rekindle the fire in her. His calloused thumb continued to caress her cheek, then down to her neck. The action made her feel taken care of, as his fore and middle finger pressed gently against her pulse point.

 

‘Breathe steady. We will continue when you are calm’ he more stated than said, and she was thankful for it. _Master Cullen still wants to continue. Even after I almost destroyed the mood._ The knowledge that he wouldn't cast her out now gave her strength, and she and she blinked the remaining tears away.

‘Color?’ He asked after a few minutes, and she felt herself blush at the patience with which he spoke. _Master Cullen is so good to me… I will do everything to make him happy._

‘Yellow, Master Cullen’ she answered obediently, and the last tiny knot of dread in her stomach began to unfold at his approving nod. Warmth blossomed in her chest as she recalled how much he cared, and she fixed her gaze on his mouth. The passionate kissing earlier was enough to spark the tiny flame of desire into a fire, and she shifted underneath him. His cock was still half hard, having just softened a little during their “break”. _He still wants me. Me. The little ugly elf. I am so happy. And the way he had kissed me earlier. I hope he does not kiss the others like that._  Sweet mint caressed her face as he exhaled, then a small smirk grew on his lips.

‘Why are you smiling?’ The Master inquired in a soft amused voice, and Rina glanced shyly up at him. Unnoticed she had begun to smile at the memory of him kissing her, and she blushed again.

‘I recalled our kiss earlier That is what made me smile, Master Cullen’ she whispered shyly and he chuckled low, a knowing glint in his golden eyes.

‘I see’ he murmured amused, then took her right hand and angled it upwards, close to her face. With his other hand he caressed her cheek, then brushed a feather light kiss against her lips. Nothing more. Maybe later, when she had brushed her teeth and rinsed her mouth. Another rule, she knew by heart. Whatever displeased him, it was forbidden. And she tried to stick to them just as closely as to the official ones.

 

Her eyelashes fluttered as he pulled away again, his dazzling smile making her heart beat faster.

‘I love it when you smile, Babe… Color?’ The Master murmured and she felt the thin stem of the goblet slid between the gap of her middle-and ring finger.

‘Green. Master Cullen’ Rina said in a steady voice, her hand curling around the underside of the goblet.

‘Good No matter what I do, don't spill the wine - or I will stop at once, Babe.’ he ordered in a dark tone and she swallowed hard. As his gaze focused on her again, she knew the soft time was over. He was back in his role as Master, utterly and completely. Heat burned in her belly, and she felt the muscles in her cunt clench in anticipation. Despite that she licked her lips, and then croaked.

‘Yes, Master Cullen’

Full lips warped in a predatory smile, the large scar made the look feral as he gazed down at her. Humming low in approval, he straightened, one hand sliding sensually over her belly, following the dried trail of wine. Fore and middle finger of his other hand dipped into the goblet, coating them with liquid. Turquoise eyes followed his movements and she arched her back a little, offering herself to him. As his coated fingers touched her skin, she couldn't suppress the gasp. The wine was still cool, the exact temperature to drink. Her skin pebbled, and with halted breath she watched how he added a second, thicker red line on her body.

 

His eyes were dark in concentration and lust, as he continued to draw on her skin, dipping his fingers several times in the goblet. The thought that the Master used his expensive wine to decorate her, filled Rina with pride. It made her feel precious, prized. Like the small ruby ring he had gifted his favorite Mistress, Alexia. A shudder ran through her, as he grazed with calloused fingers her right nipple, circling it two times before moving away. She just could guess what her Master was thinking now, but the exact way how he traced some of her veins that were visible through her pale skin gave her an indication. If this was what he wanted… she would give it to him. Whatever it took to make him happy… she would do it. Because she loved him.

When his fingers returned freshly coated in red wine, he dribbled the liquid over her pulse point, and she tilted her head to the side to give him better access. Doing her best not to squirm and disturb his concentrated painting, her hips flexed as she fought to stay in control. It wasnt easy. She was more than aware of his heavy sack grazing her cunt, the pulsing of his cock above her pelvis.  

Not even one second she doubted that this position he moved them in was coincidental. The coarse hair that surrounded his cock tickled her sensitive cunt, and with every small movement he made, the underside of his shaft brushed against her clit. Black eyelashes fluttered as his hand left her skin and she sighed, preparing herself for the coolness of wine on the next free spot on her body.

But instead her Master shifted anew, and she almost jolted upwards as his hot breath fawned over the wine-damp skin of her neck. With a warning growl he began to suck, first gentle but then with growing intensity. His tongue darted out, heightening the sensitivity and feel.

 

Her hold on the goblet tightened, as he started to use his teeth, worrying the skin between them. One hand holding her head steady, the other was splayed out on her hip, pressing her into the mattress and minimizing her movements. He was humming low, and she whimpered as he began to move his hips as well, small shallow thrusts that stoked the fire inside her. A thin sheen of sweat transpired on her skin, and her whole body tingled in pleasure. Serving other men always had meant to be focused on their pleasure. Her own high was an afterthought, they didn't cared if she felt anything else than pain. With her Master, it was different - but she still needed to get used to the idea that intimacy meant pleasure for her as well.

And so she moaned in surprise as his hand left her hip, sliding between their bodies to cup her sex. With expert ease he found her clit and she jolted upwards in shock and desire. Mimicking the circling movements of his tongue with his finger, she began to unravel under him.

‘Ah… Master Ah… I…’ She whimpered with her eyes squeezed shut, head tipped back and helpless against the fire that began to rage through her. Knuckles white and digging into the metal of the goblet she was holding, her other hand uselessly clenched and unclenched at her side.

Suddenly he bit down hard and pinched at the same time, and a flash of pain and heat shot through her. Pink lips parted in a silent scream she grabbed without thought his hair with her free hand, trying to pull him away from her neck. He growled low at the unauthorized action and just increased the pressure of the bite, other hand returning to her hip again as she started to writhe and squirm in earnest. Fingernails digging in the sensitive skin of her hip and then hard downwards, leaving five angry scratchmarks in their wake.

‘Come for me, my sweet Babe’ He ordered in a rough tone as he released her abused skin, instead sucking the lobe of her pointed ear in his mouth. It was the last straw.

 

With a strangled sob she found her release, whole body bowing away from the mattress. Through her bliss she heard a guttural growl, proud and feral. She shock underneath him and felt his rutting movements anew, the hard shaft of his cock dragging along her clit and prolonging her high. Just when she started to whimper for him to stop, he halted in his movements with a dark chuckle. Her hand around the goblet grew slack and was lifted away, before she could accidentally spill the wine on herself and the sheets. The heat of her Master´s body left and she whimpered in protest. Thighs quivering and stomach clenching rhythmically she lay on her back, turquoise eyes staring unfocused at the wooden ceiling. Blood rushed loudly in her ears and she was panting, chest heaving and sinking rapidly. Slender hands slid trembling over her body, their smooth glide stopped now and then by sticky lines of red wine.

‘So beautiful....’ Rina heard his dark voice whisper next to her ear, and felt the mattress dip in four sides around her body. The coarse hair of his chest tickled her sensitive skin, as he leaned over her again. Black tresses of hair clung to her damp face, tousled through her writhing on the mattress.

Ever so gently they were stroked away from her forehead, and replaced by a pair of full and soft lips. His perfume enveloped her, his sweat, the unique mixture that made her feel as if she was home. No. It was not just a feel. She was home. Master Cullen was her home.

A breathy sigh escaped her pink pouty lips, and her eyelids fluttered as she tried to clear her vision. Golden eyes ringed with sapphire peered down at her, full of pride and hunger.

‘Welcome back, Babe’ Her Master murmured in a dark amused tone and she shivered anew. He was looming over her, forearms propped up on either side of her head. His impressive cock was nestled between her legs, just close enough for him not to penetrate her, but still feel the rhythmic throb of her clit. It reminded her that their night wasn't over just yet. With every breath he took his cock also moved a little, coating himself in their arousal. So much wetness… her face scrunched in confusion, and he seemed to have read her scattered thoughts. The amused smirk was back on his full lips.

 

‘You came all over the sheets, my sweet Babe…’ Her Master said in proud amusement, and tucked a black curl behind her ear. Even though her cheeks couldn't get any more pink. she felt her face heat up at his admission, horror and embarrassment rising in her eyes.

‘I…did what? Oh Maker I'm so sorry! ’ she exclaimed in a panicked whisper, and the smirk that adorned his full lips widened even more.

‘Don´t be. I like it when my Babe is so responsive…’ His voice was like a caress and she smiled shyly up at him. Full lips kissed her forehead again in an affectionate gesture, before he trailed lower again. Starting at her collarbone, his tongue followed the trail of dried red wine, and she was again reminded of her over sensible state. A breathless moan left her lips as he flickered his tongue along her nipples, then further down over the soft swell of her belly. His stubble scratched lightly on his way down, another sensation that made her sigh in pleasure. A tiny voice inside mumbled confused questions. _Why is my Master pleasuring me still? Shouldn't I be the one who pleasures him now?_  But the thoughts skittered away with another flick of his tongue, just short under her belly button.

 

When he reached her sex he stopped, and again dug his fingernails in the soft flesh of her thighs.

‘So soaking wet...’ The Master murmured and she watched him bashfully as he pushed her legs further apart, and sat back on his haunches.

With forefinger and thumb of one hand, he pulled her outer lips apart, grazing with the forefinger of his other hand along her slit and the swollen clit. Rina shuddered and sat up a little, a knot of embarrassment and giddiness forming in her belly as her Master studied her most intimate place. He confirmed his earlier statement, as he dragged his finger over the whole length of her slit. Lifting his coated finger up she averted her eyes again, while he chuckled and rubbed the clear liquid between thumb and forefinger. 

'And all for me' he mused, flashing her a dark but pleased smile.

Again she felt his wandering finger, tracing her folds and making her flinch now and then when he drew close to her sensitive clit. Master Cullen hummed low while he studied her, and two times she felt his warm breath tickle the insides of her thighs when he leaned closer. It took her a heartbeat to realize that he wouldn't do what she secretly had hoped to experience. No. he would never disgrace himself and pleasure a woman orally. Another unspoken rule the other women had told her about in the beginning. He would never give oral pleasure, never beg, never plead. She had accepted it without question, knowing that her Master knew enough other ways to make her body sing with pleasure..

 

Laying there as relaxed as possible she waited, her slender hands splayed out on her belly and staring at the ceiling. She was his, and he had every right to study her, if that was his wish. Even if she had hoped differently, that he would let her feel his cock tonight - she was content to be in his presence alone. The sheets where she lay smelled pleasantly of him, and for a moment she imagined how it would be to fall asleep in his arms, and wake up in the morning next to him. Not just after a evening of pleasing him. No. Every day. Rina sighed inaudibly, and turned her face to the side, burying it in the dark red silken sheets. Inhaling his scent she tried to picture it. Having his unbridled attention alone. No more sleepless nights in which she was feeling sick with jealousy, knowing that he touched another woman. No. Being his only one, marrying him and called his wife by everyone he knew.

 

It was the deep timbre of his voice, that ripped her out of her dreaming.

‘Mh… Do you want to make your Master happy?’  Turquoise eyes snapped open and she sat up, gaze unfocused at first as she searched for her Master's gaze. Had she given him a reason to doubt? Oh no! Even though he was sitting on his haunches in front of the bed, the height difference between them was just minimal. Nervously she tucked a black curl behind her ear, then tilted her head to the side.

‘Did I gave you a reason to doubt my sincerity, Master Cullen?’ She asked with a trembling voice, small hands kneading themselves in her lap.

Golden eyes ringed with sapphire studied her in a hint of surprise, but then he seemed to understand the origin of her discomfort and his eyes softened.

‘Let me say it differently.’ Her Master said slowly after a few seconds, and placed one large hand over hers, stilling her movements.

‘I want you to have a piercing here’ he said in a dark tone, and slid with the forefinger of his other hand over the area above her clit.

‘But even though you are mine by contract and word, I will not decide such a thing without your consent’. Voice deep and intently, she progressed his words and curled her fingers around one of his.

‘I… I never thought about it, Master Cullen’ She answered nervously, but added before he could say something:

‘But if you wish me to have such a piercing… I want you to be pleased ’ Her words were hesitant but spoken in earnest, just the smallest hint of fear in them. He had given her so much, paid for her food, her dresses, make up, sweets. Everything. The least she could do, was doing everything so he would be pleased with her. And maybe. Just maybe… she would be his favorite mistress one day. Or more.

 

Golden eyes ringed with sapphire started to glint as the lust returned into them, and he slowly guided her hands on either side of her hips.

‘It would please me indeed, Babe….’ his voice has deepened to a growl, and she bit her bottom lip to suppress the delighted smile that tried to break free. Her decision was made.

‘Then I want the piercing too, Master Cullen’ Rina said in a surprisingly steady voice, her hands just trembling the tiniest but.

A low growl rumbled through his chest, and then she felt his hands settle on either side of her waist.

‘Good. I will arrange everything tomorrow, my sweet Babe’ he said in a sinister whisper and pulled her closer to the edge of the bed again. The sheets under her ass were still damp from her arousal and she looked down, taking in the darkened splotch on the velvet sheets. Her Master chuckled low and tilted her face back up, their lips just inches apart as he took his cock in hand. Sliding the crown along her soaking entrance she shivered and wiggled closer in anticipation. His hand slid from her chin to the nape of her neck, and he squeezed the skin there in warning, so she stilled her wiggling movements at once.

‘So eager to feel your Master, aren't you?’ he said in a dark growl and she swallowed hard, turquoise eyes flickering between him and his cock, nudging her entrance. The next words were a hiss, making her flinch.

‘Look at me!’

 

As soon as their eyes locked, she felt him press inside her. Slowly, unhurried. Pouty lips parted and she began to cramp instinctively, the thickness of his cock still new and foreign to her. Master Cullen hummed soothingly, his eyes never leaving hers as he guided her backwards, so she was lying on the mattress. The changed angle made it more easier for him to enter her, and she felt herself relax. She breathed deeply, doing her best to take him. It was difficult despite her deep breathings and the new angle, but he took his time. Pulling back after every new gained inch, before pushing forward again a little deeper. Her eyelids fluttered the more he stretched her, but she fulfilled his order, looking the whole time up at him.

When his cock was halfway inside her he released the base, and leaned down on his forearms. Faces inches apart she became aware of his heavier breathing. the sheer willpower he was maintaining go slow. Every muscle in his body was tense, and she felt a rush of arousal at the thought that he would take her in one hard thrust, once she was able and used to his size. Her lips trembled as he pulled his hips back again, just an inch but still she felt the drag of his cock along her inner walls. It already felt so good.

‘You are so tight… Maker...‘ he whispered hoarsely, eyes almost black and enthralling her.

Holding his intense gaze she swallowed hard, the image of him taking her hard and primal filling her senses. She started trembling and heard him groan in answer, feeling equally guilty and powerful that she had coaxed this sound out of him.

 

‘Master Cullen…’ she whispered in a breathless tone, her trembling hand coming to a rest on his broad shoulder. Their breaths mingling she lifted her hips up and relaxed fully, then dug her fingernails in an act of bravery in his shoulder.

'Please, don't hold back’ He hissed at her words and the pain she inflicted. But instead of losing control and pressing their hips together completely, her Master stopped. His breath was ragged and eyes almost black with lust. The feel of him inside her was too much but not enough, and almost impatiently she tried to close the last few inches, wanting to feel everything he had to give.

Mindlessly of the punishment she would surely earn later for her boldness, she wiggled even more, pouty lips bitten raw into a dark red color. A shudder ran through him at her movements and he closed his eyes, his hold around her hip tightening. Pressing her down into the mattress and keeping her still he exhaled several times deeply, his cock twitching inside her.

“Shh… don't move…” he whispered hoarse and low, and as she opened her eyes she was taken aback by the strained expression in his eyes.

 

"But Master… I..." her voice was just a shaking whisper, the desperation palpable in her hooded gaze. _I don't want to be treated like glass. I want you to know that I can take everything, absolutely everything you have to offer, Master Cullen._

"I would hurt you if I don´t go slow… You're too tight" he murmured and she felt his thumb on her hip, the caressing circles he drew on her skin. Her eyes widened a friction and she bit her bottom lip, warmth blossoming in her chest.

"You won't.... I want this. All of you. Please..." The last word was more a sigh than a request, and she held his gaze with sincerity. She didn't knew how long he looked ather, searching her eyes for any hint of doubt. When he found none, she knew that she had won. Her Master swallowed audibly and his hold on her hip tightened, pride and something dark and sinister replacing the concern in his eyes.

"Color..." He murmured low and bared his teeth, golden eyes ringed with sapphire fixing her in place. Her heart was thundering in her chest now, and she exhaled a last time deeply, knowing that what would happen next, would hurt. But she could endure. For him, she could. She would.

 

‘Green, Master Cullen.’

A feral growl left his full parted lips and without another word of acknowledgment he thrust forward hard, forcing her to take the last few inches of his thick cock without preparation. Lacing heat and pain shot through her and she muffled a cry into his shoulder, slender hands balled to fists on his back. _It hurt. Oh Maker, did it hurt. Hot, stretching, burning._ Air left her body in small gasps, erratic and  uncontrolled. Her Master was trembling just as much, his temple pressed against hers, low groans close to her ear. She felt as if she was floating. her cunt throbbing and contracting like a vice around his intruding cock. Just slowly she returned to herself and the dimming pain she had allowed him to inflict. It took her a few moments longer, to realize that he was whispering, words deep and dark in her ear.

 

‘You are so perfect… The moment I saw you, i knew that you were special… able to endure pain, capable to experience desire with me, like you have never known…’

Like a caress his praise settled over the remaining pain she felt, and a happy smile appeared on her lips.

_I´m special. I´m worthy. He is pleased with me…_

The Master didnt moved for several minutes, and she relished in the feel of his hand, caressing slowly up and down her thigh, waist and outer side of her breast. Drunk with love she closed her eyes, listening to his heartbeat, his further words of praise and the words that left unspoken between the lines. _Together we will experience something, that no one else can. I can give him, what no one else can. And maybe… Maybe one day, he loves me, just like I love him._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr-ID: http://sasha-alerion.tumblr.com/  
> Skype: Lil-Kjay
> 
> => Comments, opinions and motivation are ALWAYS welcome! :)


End file.
